Assumptions
by taitofan
Summary: Romero foolishly assumes that his team will practice if left alone. Ha, yeah right!


Assumptions 

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for het, twincest, some implied lime, and a hint of yuri

Disclaimer- Come on, twincest on an anime allowed to air out of Japan? Nope, Beyblade isn't mine, nor are the wonderful twins who make up F-Sangre.

Author's note- All right, here's my third attempt at writing this couple. I've probably upset some people... But I know some people share my love of this couple, so this fic's for them! Now... Some potential OOCness and total PWP warning. In fact, I searched for the plot for a while... Before I remembered that I never had one in the first place. Oh well. You know that yuri tag? Blink and you'll miss where it fits in. Viva JuliaxRaul! (Yes, Julia's the dominant one...)

Flames make me laugh but I'll listen to CC. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 12-27-04

* * *

Imagine the following situation: Two hormone driven sixteen-year-olds, left alone and trusted to practice their beyblading. These teenagers consist of a bossy girl and a passive boy, both of whom are totally in love with the other. 

Now honestly, do you think that they'd actually _practice_?

Well, if you put your faith into them, you are unfortunately wrong. Because Julia and Raul, the two people in question, were doing something far from practicing... Unless practicing the fine art of tonsil-hockey counts...

It had started when Romero had told them that morning during breakfast that he'd be out for most of the afternoon for important business, and they were to be trusted to practice during the time he'd be gone.

Can we say "naive"?

Even though Romero (not to mention the rest of the world) didn't know that his team members were romantically involved, he still should have realized that the beautiful summer weather was far too alluring for even the most dedicated blader to actually be _practicing_.

But enough about Romero's foolish assumptions. Julia and Raul instead did what any normal person would have expected them to do; they went outside their hotel, got to the blading dish, and promptly threw their arm launchers on the ground.

Luckily, the particular dish they'd found was conveniently located quite a ways away from the hotel, so no one would be able to see them unless they actually went out there to look for them. No one but Romero would do that, and he wouldn't be back for hours...

Bringing us to the present, Julia was currently pinning her brother to the ground and proceeding to try to suck his tongue out of his mouth. Or at least, that was what it would look like if anyone had been watching them. Which, of course, no one was. After all, Romero had only been gone for half an hour...

Unfortunately, Romero had failed to mention that his "important business" had been to try yet again to woo Judy, an activity that had taken about five minutes before Emily chased him out of the PPB All Stars' reserved training spot in the hotel with a broom she'd found in the cleaning closet. The only reason he'd been gone so long was because he'd stopped by the dining area to buy donuts...

And that was why there was indeed someone watching the siblings' make out session in the grass.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" The twins sprang apart to see Romero standing before them, an eyebrow raised at what he saw.

Raul's cries of, "I- You see, we- It's like this-" mixed with Julia's protests of, "It's not like that- We were only-" so that their coach could barely tell who was saying what. Deciding that he would quickly develop a splitting headache if the noise went on for too much longer, Romero spoke up and silenced the duo.

"Look, I don't care what you do during your free time, but when you're supposed to be training, I expect you to train!"

Needless to say, that wasn't quite what they were expecting to hear.

"Wait a second," Julia spoke up, "you mean you don't care if I kiss my own brother, so long as it's not during practice? Are you serious?" Romero shrugged as Julia and Raul looked on with a mix of amazement and disbelief on their faces.

"Why not? If that's what makes you happy, than you shouldn't let what other people think get in the way. If I let other's opinions get to me, I'd have abandoned my quest for the lovely Judy ages ago!"

Julia and Raul shared a look of unease that Romero luckily missed. Their situation wasn't all that similar... After all, Judy was far more interested in a certain red-head they knew than their coach any day. But far be it from them to crush Romero's dreams, especially since he was being so nice...

"Besides, I could sense the sexual tension between you two ever since you hit puberty! I always knew this would happen! I suppose I win that bet we have back home, I told the other performers you'd be together before the year was out! Hahaha-"

They knew it was too good to be true...

Romero's laughter stopped abruptly as he heard the familiar click of a pair of beyblades being set... He wearily looked in the direction they'd left their blades in, and lo and behold, he saw a pair of ticked off teenagers ready to set their blades off straight at his head at any given second.

"You have ten seconds," Julia told him calmly, though her eyes were burning in annoyance that he'd even dare to make a bet regarding her love life.

"We suggest you run," Raul mirrored her tone and stance.

"Ten."

"Nine"

"Oh come on you two, can't you take a joke?"

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Wait! You don't want to hurt your favorite coach, do you?"

"Six."

"Five."

"How about I cancel practice? You guys can do whatever you want, and I won't interrupt you!"

"Four."

"Three."

"Crap..."

"Two."

"One."

Romero started to run franticly, not wanting to be anywhere in a ten mile radius for the next few hours. As the blonde ran for his life, Julia and Raul dropped their battle stance.

"Do you think he'll be back any time soon?" Julia shook her head.

"I highly doubt it."

"So..."

"Wanna go back to our room and continue where we left off?"

"Okay!"

That being over with, the couple headed back inside the hotel, Romero being the last thing in their minds. Raul wondered what his sister would have in mind for later, while Julia wondered if they had any strawberry sauce left.

Which went to show that anyone who thought twins weren't on the same wave-length in their thinking had obviously never met the Fernandez twins...


End file.
